SMITE 2012-06-07 Update 0.1.907.0
'General' *The maximum party size that can join the match queue has been increased to 3. *If a novice player (less than Level 6) teams with a Level 6+ player, the team may now join the Normal Match Queue (the higher ranked player must be the one that forms the party and joins the match queue). *Players leaving the Match Lobby before a match starts will now incur a deserter penalty. *Match invite changed to improve visibility. This particular implementation is temporary and will be replaced in a future update with a better treatment. *Other deserter handling tweaks. *Players that have been idle for 3 minutes are now kicked from the match and incur a deserter penalty. *In Match chat size and position tweaked. *Earliest time to surrender has been changed from 15m to 10m. *Reconnecting to a match now remembers the number of stacks from your items. *Mute functionality has been added. **Toggle button that allows players to mute/unmute individual players. **Mutes VGS, pings and in match chat. **Mute lasts only the duration of the single match. *Back button has been added to the video streams menu option. *Spawn locations now damage enemies considerably. *A targeting line has been added to all ranged gods basic attacks. *Coins now fly into the air to give you feedback when you get the last hit on an enemy. *Matches no longer crash after 60 minutes has elapsed. *Exit button on the Escape Menu now says “Exit Game” to be more clear during a match. **It also makes the player aware that they will incur a deserter penalty. *Tooltips now appear when you hover over your abilities while in a match. *Logging in to the same account twice now properly disconnects the original client. *Furies have now moved in to some of the jungle camps in the practice map. *A new bar has been added to the top of the screen during a match. **Shows your current values for your primary stats. **Shows the 6 items you have purchased from the store. *Death Recap and God Stats shortcuts have been added to the hud bottom bar. *Friends list is now sorted by online players first. *You no longer continue moving in a direction automatically after using the voice command system. *In the End of Match Lobby, the scoreboard now has 3 new buttons available next to each players name: **Add Friend **Add Blocked **Report Player *Favor changes: **All gods have been priced at 5500 favor and 520 gems. **Each player level gained gives players a bonus of 1000 favor. *Enemy teams no longer get notified of surrender vote failures. *Players that are immune to stun/fear/silence/root based on an ability being used now show an fx to indicate to players of their state of immunity. 'Gods' Arachne *Cocoon **Has been changed to deal physical damage. **Now scales off 50% of her physical power. Artemis *Passive - Still Target **Now working properly. **Reduced the number of stacks to 3. *Transgressors Fate **Now scales off of physical power properly. **Reduced the physical power contribution to 30%. *Kalydonian Boar **When the boar spawns, he delays 1s before stunning his first target. **The boar only stuns the same person once. He will still stun 2+ enemies one after another. **Now has a ground target proximity to let you know how far the boar will run. Kali *Siphon Blood **Has been changed to deal physical damage. **Damage and healing now scales off 30% and 20% of physical power, respectively. *Frenzy **Has been changed to deal physical damage. **Now scales off 15% of physical power per hit. Odin *Lunge **Has been changed to deal physical damage. **Now scales off 40% of physical power. *Ring of Spears **Has been changed to deal physical damage on the outer edge of the ring. **Now scales off 10% of physical power. 'Item Store' *Qin’s Essence has been renamed to Qin’s Blades to sound more “stabby”. *Heaven’s Will item has been removed from the game. *Art pass on icons for the items. 'Jungle' *Health and Defense camp locations have been swapped to make early game jungling easier. *Fire Giant applies a 40% healing debuff when hitting enemies with his Flaming Boulders. 'UI' *Key bindings **Free Mouse has been moved from Alt to Spacebar. **Suppress Help has been moved from Spacebar to H. **Surrender votes have been shifted from F5 and F6 to F6 and F7 to make it less likely to be pressed accidentally while training skills.